Crystal Clear
by HarajukuSora
Summary: Squall had always enjoyed his life in solitude, but the only thing in his way of sweet silence are, Zidane and Bartz. What happens when he decides to let these two morons in his life. And how can Zidane be the one to truly open his eyes. SquallxZidane, Lemon Later, AU


**I know I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have like 3 other stories going on! But it can't be helped I love this couple right here and I don't see enough stories about them so I'm making my own story. I mean you have a good handful of Sasunaru stories, and RoxasxSora even, but when I searched this couple up there wasn't as much as I had liked there to be. So! I'm going to make this story by myself! Now here is my brand new story featuring some of the characters you've known and played, Dissidia Academy.**

**Life in high school is stressful for Squall when all he wants to do is be alone and get good grades. But things sort of change when he is forced to work a group project with the loudest pair of students, Bartz and Zidane. What will this encounter bring for him in the rest of his school days? **

_Disclaim- I do not own any of the final fantasies or its characters._

**Couples you expect to see- **_SquallxZidane____**main**__, TidusxYuna, VaanxLighting, Onion KnightxTerra, SephirothxKuja, and a little of Warrior of lightxCosmos _

**Warnings- Cursing, bum sex, AU**

'_Squall's thoughts'_

"talking"

'whispering'

_flash backs_

"**Text message"**

**Things that I will explain at the end of the chapter**

_**Dissidia Academy **_

_Chapter One- Living life in Solitude_

Squall woke up like he usually did, showered, got dressed for school, ate breakfast, avoiding a conversation with his idiotic father, and leaving for said school.

"Hey Squall, you want me to drive you to school?" His father Laguna tried to convince to get closer to his son.

"No." Squall simply said heading out the door.

As he was walking he found Cloud walking the same route that he normally traveled. But Squall just simply passed him not making any sort of contact what so ever. Squall had nothing against him or anything he just didn't see the reason to talk to someone who was as quiet as him.

Squall finally reached the destination of his school finding a lot of the other students gathering up near their friends. Squall shook his head at this and simply walked to his class.

'_What's the point in making friends you're sure to never see again? It's really all a waste of time.'_

As Squall continued his journey to his homeroom he spots two third years Lighting and Vaan in the hallway. Everyone was surprised hearing about these two getting together, since all they did was bicker and argue. But none the less they got together. Squall couldn't help but notice Vaan kissing Lighting's cheek as Light blushed looking away glaring with a flushed face. Squall just simply passed them shaking his head at their public affection.

'_It's even stupider to get involved with someone like that. I mean, how can you get any of your work done being distracted by high school romance.' _

Squall had finally made it to his class, but as soon as he opened the door.

"HIYA SQUALL!." Two extremely obnoxious voices shouted. It was none other than Bartz and Zidane. Two of the class clowns. For some reason they were drawn to Squall like a mosquito to blood. Squall grunted and decided to go to his assigned seat to ignore the two morons. Do you think the two cheerful classmates would get the message?

Nope.

Instead they both went to they're assigned seats with Zidane to his left right next to the window and Bartz to the right. They were all in the back row. Which was more to Squall's disliking since the two clowns where extremely loud and annoying. He groaned in displeasure.

'_Why does it seem like I'm a magnet for idiotic people.'_

It was bad enough in middle school back in **Balamb **he had to deal with all of those morons (even though he took quite a liking to them.) But after reuniting with his stupid father he had no choice but to move to the city of** Kesshō **and attend another school. This is when Squall decides that it would be for the best if he just kept away from everyone at his school. But it seemed like this second year of high school was going to be quite difficult to fulfill this quest because of these two imbeciles insisting on befriending him. He rejected their stupid offer numerous of times but no matter what Bartz and Zidane followed him like a shadow.

You'd think idiotic people would know when to give it up. But as you know idiots are far to dumb to give up on anything.

"Hey Squall, why are you so distant from everyone?" Zidane asked tail moving freely at it's own will. Squall couldn't help but stare at the tail. It reminded him of what his father told him what happened 30 years ago. A bunch of life forms were transported from their dyeing planet **Terra**. Some of them were blonde and some of them had white hair all with matching tails. But they appeared human none the less. Over the years these Terrian were seen as outsiders or enemies, but 5 years ago they finally were given the same rights as everyone else on the planet Gaia. And now it's normal to find someone walking around with a tail. But Zidane was no different than any student in fact he was quiet popular with the females of the school, he would charm them with his looks and treat them as if they were treasures. But he was also known to be sneaky, in fact Squall had recall one time that his lunch was missing and caught Zidane red handed with his bento.

Squall decided to grace Zidane with an answer, "I don't come to school to be social, I attend school to learn."

"Aw but that's so boring Squall, you should learn to have more fun." Bartz said smiling at the tall student next to him.

Bartz was a human like most of the people on Gaia, but he has a huge fascination for Chocobos, he even claims to own one at his house named Boko. To prove his point further he has a feather that belongs to the giant bird that he keeps on him for good luck.

"School is not supposed to be fun." Squall simply stated grabbing his things getting ready for English with Golbez-Sensei. He was already tired of talking to these morons so he simply rested his head on his hand waiting for class to start.

"Come on Squall could you just play one game with us?" Zidane pleading giving him big eyes.

"Yeah Squall one game?" Bartz pleaded as well holding his hands together.

"No." He simply said hoping that would get them off his back. But without warning he found Zidane wrapping his arms around his neck from the side, making it so Squall's head was under his chin.

"Come on Squall pleeeeeeaaasssssse?" Zidane said holding him closer. Squall couldn't help but blush a little from this contact he wasn't usually familiar with.

Bartz got the same idea and wrapped his arms around Squall's arm right below the shoulder.

"Please, Please, Please?" Bartz said squeezing his arm slightly.

All of this was attracting unwanted attention from his class mates. His face quickly turned bright red.

"Alright I'll play a stupid game with you!" Squall yelled shaking Bartz off his arms and Zidane jumping off before he could be pushed. Squall would never admit he might have slightly missed the contact from the Terrian.

"Awesome!" They both cheered high fiving each other. Squall sighed at this.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

The two boys set up the desks like they would at lunch, but usually Squall would leave them there with an empty third desk. But this time he had agreed to stay. So the empty desk will be filled this time.

They set up a bunch of cards that had monsters you would find in the **unknown continent **on them. No one would ever go there unless they were looking for a fight. But these monsters still fascinated some people so they made a card game out of it called **triple triad**.

Bartz was the one to shuffle the cards then handing a fair amount to Zidane Squall, and himself.

"Alright here we go!" Bartz started off Squall went second and Zidane last. After a couple a rounds with the game Squall had won a couple more games than Zidane and Bartz had won the least amount of rounds.

"Wow Squall your awesome at this game, where'd you learn to play like that?" Bartz asked curious.

Squall shrugged, "I used to play a lot more with my friends in Balamb."

"I didn't know a loner like you used to have other friends." Zidane pat his shoulder a little hard.

'"Yes, but I think it's a little unnecessary to have friends in high school." Squall rubbed his shoulder from the rough pat.

"Waaa, but aren't we your friends Squall?" Zidane asked leaning closer to Squall.

"You're acquaintances, not friends." Squall corrected.

"Ouch that's cold." Bartz said hugging himself.

"Yeah, almost as heartless as being friend zoned by a lovely lady." Zidane said resting his head on both his hands.

"Well at least it's something." Bartz said shrugging with a bright smile.

"Yeah! Glad to be your acquaintance Squall!" Zidane said hugging around Squall's neck once more.

Squall sighed.

'_Is there nothing that can rain on these guys's parade?'_

Golbez-Sensei had finally entered the classroom for class was soon about to start. Both the cheerful boys slumped a little. Zidane let go of Squall and move his desk back to its designated area, while Bartz cleaned up the cards and doing the same with his desk.

'_Ah right I remember, its school.'_

Finally class has started and Squall could finally get to work.

**89~**

After biology with Exdeath-Sensei it was lunch break and Squall decided to go to his usual place of solitude.

The roof

He was there leaning against the railing that was up there. He started eating the rice with his chop sticks while once in a while eating the square shaped egg and squid rolls.

"Hiya Squall!" Zidane greeted upside down right next the brunette. He almost dropped his meal from how shocked he was to the Terrian's presences.

"What do you want Zidane?" Squall question, quickly getting back into character.

"Well since we're your acquaintance I thought you should come hang out with us during lunch." He said with a grin still hanging of the railing.

"Where's Bartz, wouldn't he usually be up here to back you up or something?" Squall questioned the missing chocobo lover.

"He's extremely scared of heights, so it's best if he doesn't come along. Anyway Squall you should hang out with all of us, it'll be fun!" Zidane said with a smile, "I mean it can't be fun just to be alone up here all lunch."

"It's my way of having fun." Squall said continuing to eat his meal.

"Okay if it's so fun then I'll give it a try!" He flipped off the railing landing next to the taller teen. Laying back on his own arms like a pillow. Squall chose to ignore the blonde Terrian and continue to eat his meal quietly.

"Hey Squall can I ask you something." Zidane asked quickly breaking the silence.

"What?" Squall responded.

"Where'd you get that scar from?" Zidane asked pointing at the bridge of his nose. Squall lightly placed his hand over it.

"I got it from a fight, with this guy at my old school." Squall answered.

"Whoa, you getting into a fight I didn't think you had it in ya!"

"I wasn't the one to start it."

"So what did he cut you with?" Zidane asked getting more curious.

"With his pocket knife, after the principle heard he had a weapon and that he started the fight he expelled that guy." Squall explained.

"Wow that must of sucked."

"Luckily it didn't affect my grades so everything turned out alright I guess." He continued to eat.

'_What's up with me? I never talked this much since I went out with Rinoa, in a weird way he kind of reminds me of her.'_

Squall quickly shook his head at the thought. No way in hell was he ever going to think of Zidane that way, ever.

"That's good, but Squall why don't you want any friends? Even Cloud hangs out with everyone." Zidane said now making it so he's **lying on Squall's shoulder**.

"Yes but I'm not Cloud am I?" Squall answered. He was close to finish with his meal. He notices the last of his squid rolls was missing. He turned to see the blonde mooch eating it as if it was his own. Squall sighs and handed the blonde his bento.

"Ah thanks a bunch Squall!" He said cheerfully. Squall decided to abandon the bento box and head back to class before the bell rang for break to end.

Zidane simply laid his back against the railing finishing off Squall's meal.

**89~**

It was the end off school and Squall was at the locker right outside the entrance switching out the school's shoes for his own. After he put his normal shoes on he felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked up to see it was Zidane. He handed Squall his bento box that was eaten clean.

"Thanks for the meal buddy!" He waved. He than ran off to meat up with his older brother Kuja-sensei and his little sister who was a first year Mikoto. Squall sometimes wondered what it would have been like to have siblings. Would he have acted differently? Would he have been more social? Those questions will remain unanswered.

Squall decided he should head home before he gave his idiotic father something to worry about.

Squall was quietly walking his normal route home. He yet again notices Cloud walking his normal route as well, but as usual he walked passed him without starting any kind of conversation.

To his surprise.

"Hey Squall." Cloud said quietly but enough to catch Squall's attention. Squall stopped and turned to look at the spiky haired blonde.

"Uh, yeah?" He responded

"You should consider become Bartz and Zidane's friend. They need someone like you to watch over them."

The tall brunette raised his brow confused.

'_What the hell, now even Cloud is trying to convince me to be friends with those morons?'_

"No Thanks." Squall simply said turning back continuing his way home. He guesses Cloud got the idea and head his own way home.

'_Well at least he isn't as persistent as those two.'_

Squall finally made it home being greeted by his father, heading to his room to do his homework, then coming out to have dinner, spend 30 minutes working out, and last going to bed.

To soon wake up and start his day all over again.

_**To be continued….**_

**Sora-Notes: Yay! I finished, and I'm glad I finally got to do a Dissidia story! This is going to be so fun to write! But don't worry I'll switch with this and done with you and once in a while black savior and my theme challenge.**

**I- Is where the Garden was located near in Final Fantasy 8**

**II- Japanese word for Crystal, if you notice in all of the final fantasies they all have one thing in common beside summoning monsters or some guy named cid, there is always a crystal involved in the plot. So I thought it would be cool if the town where all the final fantasy characters live would be in a city where the name meant crystal. **

**III- Was where Zidane and Kuja were originally from in Final Fantasy 9. **

**IV- Just a place in this world I've created where all the monsters live, it can't be final fantasy without its monsters~**

**V- Is a mini game that is in both Final fantasy 8 and 9**

**VI- I know Zidane is short in the Dissidia series but originally he's actually 5'7 but cosmos decided to make him a chibi. Buuuuuut I decided to have it so he's his original size. Just cause the game made them look like they're all chibi doesn't mean they are I mean look at Cloud in the original Final fantasy 7 you don't see him being 3 feet tall.**

**Thanks for reading review if you like!**


End file.
